


From the Heart

by prosperjade



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mai's birthday. Zuko finds himself at a loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Heart

Zuko paced the floor of his chambers, nervous footsteps nearly coaxing a rut into the surface of the plush carpet. He scowled at the small box nestled amongst satin sheets, glare boring into the offending packaging.

He heaved a sigh, calloused fingers working through a restless mop of hair. The firebender perched on the edge of his bed, refusing to steal even a glance at the present beside him. Mai had said specifically that she didn’t need anything to celebrate her birthday, that there would just be another one the next year.

But Zuko felt compelled to do something to signify the passing of another year, to symbolize the birth of the sole person he valued above all else. Though he knew nothing could do justice to such a treasure, it didn’t mean he couldn’t try.

His curious eye had been drawn to an elaborate hairpin, delicate patterns carved into the metal by a practiced hand, molding petals and stems into the gilded surface. Zuko smiled at the thought of it striking out against sheets of ebony tresses, complimenting churning hues of ocher eyes.

It was perfect.

Idle hands toyed with the ribbon adorning the box, breath held on the tip of his tongue, daring not to pass his lips. A bout of determination led him to Mai’s room, pallid knuckles hovering over the surface of her door.

Zuko mentally berated himself for his inane hesitation, forcing a gentle beat against the looming oak. His call was answered with a sly brow arched slightly in question, porcelain lips parted slightly with words interrupted as Zuko placed his gift in Mai’s lithe hands.

“Here.” He said softly, uncertain of what to say, “It’s for you, happy birthday.”

The curve of Mai’s mouth lifted in an affectionate smirk, careful hands cradling the offered package.

“You dork.”


End file.
